


Champion of the Pits

by Rachelyoubish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelyoubish/pseuds/Rachelyoubish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron takes the opportunity to get a point across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion of the Pits

Deep in the slums of Kaon, cheering could be heard, that's right, just another fight in the underground gladiator circuit. And tonight he was there, Megatron, why wouldn't he be? He is the champion of the pits and master of the arenas after all. Metallic lips remain stiff with seriousness as he sat upon the throne that towered over the edge of the arena; witnessing two brutes fight each other viciously from above. "Hah, look at them Soundwave, I'm able to analyze their weaknesses just by the way they fight, our bodies are like another language, one that I've come to master..." Arrogant, he was, Megatron was still young, but he was growing with each battle so it wasn't entirely false. Soundwave only remained quiet with subtle nods as Megatron continued, "And most importantly, their behavior. Notice how frantic that one looks?" Pointing at that warrior that seemed to be winning. "He seems triumphant, only because he has allowed fear to take over, making him go in blindly for the kill. Now, watch as it gets him killed instead." Tapping his throne with patience, Megatron's lips tugged into a smirk, just for a few seconds; watching his prediction unfold. "See..." The frantic fighter's reckless attempts putting him in a position to be easily countered and defeated by the other warrior. Megatron was right, the fight had already ended, a faint sound echoed as the crowd grew more quiet, it was the sound of a dying Cybertronian striving to stay alive. Unacceptable, Megatron thought, only the strong survive. The Champion stood from the throne, jumping down onto the area below, crashing into the ground with knees bent to receive less damage; Megatron stared into the reflection of the cracked metal surface below him. Finally standing, everyone present in the arena had their optics locked onto Megatron, what was he doing? The former miner took ominous steps towards the dying mech that just fought, pressing his heel onto the fallen mech's chest, that faint noise turned into shouting. "Pft. WEAK!" Megatron yelled, disgusted at what he was witnessing, his arm shifted into a mace with a purple glow surrounding it; lifting his arm, the chains of the mace clack as he did so, the fallen mech trembled in fear as he looked away before Megatron slammed the mace down into the coward's face. The crowd shivered, they were covered in specs of energon from the violent blow Megatron delivered. "Only the strong survive!" Megatron claimed as his mace retracted, raising his fist into the air. "Clean this mess up." The champion was finished with the point he had proven, lackeys taking the dismantled body away from the scene. "Dismissed!" Megatron declaring that the games were over for today, the crowd didn't retaliate either, in moments they left the area. The arena floor itself rose up, becoming leveled with the throne that Megatron jumped from, now he sat back down on the throne, thinking of what's to come with the dominance he had on others through pure strength.


End file.
